


Across the Timeline (A Five Times fic)

by MFLuder



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU
Genre: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) References, Epic Friendship, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Legends of Tomorrow Team are Family, Long-Distance Friendship, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Minor Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Multiverse, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Past Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Five times Sara and Oliver had a conversation and one time their friendship just might save the multiverse.





	Across the Timeline (A Five Times fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prix/gifts).



> The recipient mentioned wanting Sara and Oliver as friends and being supportive of each other either during superhero activities or “just during a home visit.” There’s a little bit of both of those things here. Like the recipient, I love Sara and Oliver’s friendship and so it was a lot of fun finding ways to have these two converse in those in between scenes/episode moments. (I also had a lot of fun intimating at several ships without deviating from canon once. So, reader’s discretion on whether or not those ships actually happened.)

**1\. Star City 2046**

The first time Oliver gets a message from Sara, she’s been off being a legend on a time ship – because _that’s_ a thing – for about three months and he’s in the midst of fighting H.I.V.E. and dealing with Thea’s bloodlust.

He doesn’t know the small brown package is from Sara at first, of course. It’s just sitting there on the desk in the cave, his name written in stark black marker. When he opens it and a flash drive falls out, he considers calling Felicity to run security measures. It could be from any number of bad guys, after all. 

But their interactions have been fraught with tension lately because Oliver’s hiding a huge secret and she seems to know something is up. He hates being caught in a battle between wanting to share his life with the woman he loves and the insistence by his son’s mother that he can’t tell a soul, or she’ll stop letting him see William.

He decides to risk it and get yelled at later. He plugs it into his personal laptop, though, not networked to the rest of the cave, just in case. When he clicks on the disk from the c drive, he sees one file on it simply titled _Oliver_. It’s a voice memo.

“Hey, Ollie,” comes Sara’s voice and he smiles. ”Thought I’d give you an update, especially since you really didn’t seem into this whole legends thing. Aside from it taking away Felicity’s ex – _that_ I know you were okay with.”

She’s not wrong.

“I don’t know when it is there, exactly. I’m pretty sure the new year has rolled around. 2016. Hard to believe it’s been eight years since the Gambit. We were so young.

“We haven’t caught Savage, yet. It’s funny, we can travel throughout time, yet it still _takes_ time to try to stop him. Then again, who knows, maybe you’ll get this recording after we’ve returned.”

There’s a pause and he wonders where she’s at. When? More where, though – what does her room on that space ship look like?

“I gotta say,” she continues, “it’s partly because we’re not a very good team yet. I’m sure you’re shocked. One tech guy, two immortals, some captain from the future, an assassin, one kid barely past his teens and another guy who’s older than my dad, and a couple of criminals. Probably not surprising we haven’t gotten a rhythm yet. Speaking of criminals, this Snart guy? I gotta ask – did he and Barry ever date? Because he will _not_ shut up about him.”

Oliver chokes on the Gatorade he cracked open. He rubs at the bridge of his nose when he can breathe again; that visual is not what he needed tonight. He’s pretty sure Barry’s straight, but Sara can usually tell when someone isn’t and if they did date or – he cuts off _that_ train of thought – then that means Barry _and_ Felicity’s exes are on that ship and Barry and Felicity dated, and…

His head hurts.

He tunes back in as Sara is relating a recent mission that failed to stop Savage but apparently gave her some perspective.

“—I wish I could tell you details, but Rip says this future isn’t set in stone. Anything I tell you could change it – or make it more permanent. I just wanted to say, keep fighting Oliver. I know sometimes it gets rough. I also know something was bothering you before I left and I’m sorry I didn’t ask what was going on with you. I was caught up in my own shit; it still feels like something is _wrong_ with me. 

“I haven’t always been a great friend. I think I’m learning to be better.”

She heaves a heavy sigh. “Anyway, Gideon is calling us. Apparently Rip wants a team meeting.” He can practically hear her roll her eyes, making that little pout that signals her annoyance. “Tell Laurel hi for me. Tell Dad I miss him. Keep the city safe, Oliver; Star City will always need the Green Arrow.”

The recording stops. Oliver taps the desktop. He’s glad he didn’t call Felicity in early. He’d have worried her for nothing. He glances at the clock. There’s another hour before Diggle and Felicity are supposed to come in for patrol.

He double-clicks the recording again and settles into his chair.

**2\. Legion of Doom**

Of course, 2017 Oliver doesn’t know this conversation happened, because for him, Doomworld never existed, he never died, and the Legion never changed the future because the Legends stopped them on a field in a battle over the Spear.

But Sara remembers.

She remembers a version of herself, dressed in black again, like she wore when she was with the League, bending knee to Thawne and Darhk. She remembers killing, enjoying it.

Then she remembers Darhk turning her on Star City. He tells her he’s taking Green Arrow’s head and she’s going to do clean up. She remembers frowning, asking him to let her take on the city’s vigilantes. Amaya had chimed in, too; she and the other woman are competitive like that.

He laughs, cold. He looks right at her and says, “I‘m going to destroy everything you ever loved.”

She remembers blinking at him, aiming for a flat expression, but confused. When has Sara Lance ever loved?

And yet, against her better judgment, she finds herself making a recorded message and sending it through a network of spies and into the world of vigilantes who fight against the Legion and especially Darhk, mayor of Star City.

“To the Green Arrow,” she remembers saying, voice disguised by a S.T.A.R. tech modulator, “Look in every corner. Trust nothing. Darhk is coming.”

She remembers the drop-off, like she’s removed from herself, both in that moment and in the memory. Two nights later, Darhk orders the hit and she is dragging a hooded man into his office after a strenuous fight where she sustained a broken wrist, yanking down his costume hood to find herself face-to-face with Oliver Queen, a man she had met and had a brief relationship with in her college days, before the Legion, before her employment under Darhk.

She watches, curious, as Darhk uses his powers to lift the man into the air with nothing more than a wave of his hand. She’s seen it before, but something about this is different, though she can’t put her finger on it. She barely blinks when Darhk snaps the neck of Oliver Queen – but there’s something hollow inside her. She thinks it was how, even with warning, the best Star City vigilante couldn’t escape death at the hands of Darhk.

Yeah, Sara’s glad Oliver doesn’t remember that reality.

**3\. Sink, Shower and Stuff**

When a Rip who is apparently from the future deserts them after they let a giant dinosaur through to 2017, Sara tries to quietly slink back to Star City, feeling the shame of embarrassment and defeat. She can’t get a real job because she’s been dead for so long and besides – is she going to do marketing for a corporate office? They probably wouldn’t even hire her for the intern who gets coffee and she has to get paid to live, anyhow.

She knows she could go to Team Arrow, but she refuses to grovel after her captainship blew up so badly in her face.

A week later when her delivery guy ends up being Oliver Queen in jeans and a green hoodie, she wonders why she didn’t decide to move to Coast City instead. Maybe Rory had the right idea; a beach – without Oliver Queen – sounds great right about now.

“Hey, if it isn’t Sara Lance. You know, funny thing, I _didn’t_ hear you were back in town.”

She takes the bag of food from his hand. The downside to Coast City would have been the sub-par Chinese food. Then again, she likes seafood, too. She eyes Oliver who is simply leaning against her doorway, waiting to be invited in.

She considers slamming the door in his face.

Instead, she takes a step back, letting him squeeze through the small opening she’s left.

“What, no tip?” he asks, chuckling. “I’m going to have to report you to management as a bad customer. Zero stars.”

She growls and flops down on the shitty couch she found left on a corner in the college kid part of town. “I need to eat before I deal with this. It was a long shift of nothingness and standing on my feet with only one bathroom break.”

“Sink and Stuff, right? Seems right up your alley.”

She continues to give him the stink eye and shoves the carton of egg rolls at him in hopes he shuts up and sits down.

He does, and they sit in companionable silence for a solid twenty minutes while she shoves lo mien in her face and steals back the egg rolls from Oliver. Eventually she reaches for the fortune cookies and hands one over before unwrapping hers.

“A faithful friend is a strong defense,” Oliver reads, raising his eyebrows at her.

She cracks her cookie open. “A friend asks only for your time not your money.”

Oliver sobers, shifting so that he’s resting his elbows on his knees. He runs his thumb over his fortune. “That’s all I’m asking for, Sara. Your time.” He pauses. “What happened? Why did I have to search you out when Felicity thought she saw someone who looked like you when she went shopping the other day?”

She sighs, running her hands through her hair and throwing it up in a bun. “I was going to stop by. At some point.”

“How long were you going to wait?”

She doesn’t answer right away, gazing out the small living room window that overlooks a parking lot and a brick wall. “I don’t suppose you heard about a dinosaur crashing through town?”

He blinks. “Uh, no. Should I have?”

“No, I suppose not. But that’s why I’m here.”

“Because of…a dinosaur?”

She turns back to Oliver. “Because I fucked up the timeline. I fucked up and future Rip came and took the Waverider away from me and the team and I couldn’t come crawling back to Team Arrow. I failed to save my sister and then I failed the mission. I—” She cuts herself off.

He nods. “I get it. I do. I returned to Starling years before I officially came back. But I couldn’t face my family. I get it.” He reaches out and takes half of the cookie from her hand, popping it into his mouth with a loud crunching sound.

“Hey,” she says and quickly shoves the other half in her mouth before he can take it too.

“But here’s the thing I didn’t realize at the time,” he says once he’s done chewing. “Family doesn’t care. Not if they love you. Sara, we’re your family. I know Quentin has been missing you, even if he understands why you’re gone. You should have heard Felicity when she talked about seeing some store associate who had ‘Sara’s hair’. I can’t even think of the last time she was that excited to see _me_.” 

He snorts, then continues. “Pretty sure at this point she’d break up with me for you.”

“You mean it?” Sara asks, cheekily, giving him a wink. 

Rolling his eyes, Oliver smirks. “Want to find out? Maybe you should come visit us. If you’re going to stay here, come be on Team Arrow again. I know we don’t have a fancy academic or anyone who lights on fire, but we’ve got some kickass tech.”

Sara smiles at him, but cuddles into the corner of the couch, pulling her legs up to her chest. “I just can’t right now, you know? The Waverider had become home. I have to deal with that first.”

He reaches out a hand, big, calloused from years of archery and lifting weights without gloves, and pats her leg. He really does understand. She and Oliver have failure and letting others down in common, too.

He stands, then. “I’m going to visit you, once a week, until you decide to join us, or until Rip reassesses his choices and realizes he made a mistake demoting you. And if you don’t tell me not to, I’d like to let Felicity know?”

She nods. “No one else, though.”

“Your dad?”

This time she shakes her head. “Not yet. I’ll call him. I promise.”

Oliver accedes with a terse dip of his head. He walks to the door and then pauses before turning the knob. “Also, don’t be shocked if there’s an unidentified transfer of funds to your account. I don’t think _Roy_ would live here.”

She rolls her eyes dramatically to show him he’s being ridiculous, but it makes her smile anyway. As he slips back out as casual as he showed up, she whispers, “Thank you, Ollie,” still huddled on the couch.

He seems to hear though and gives a half-raised hand in goodbye.

Sara thinks she’s pretty lucky.

**4\. Death Totem**

Oliver sees a new small brown package he’s gotten familiar with over the last few years and he picks it up when John and Felicity aren’t looking, stuffing it in his pocket. It’s not that there’s anything wrong about him talking with, to, at – whatever this inter-time travel communication is – with Sara. He’s not cheating on Felicity and if anyone would understand talking to a fellow soldier, it’d be John. 

It’s just…private. One day they’ll find out or ask or end up opening the envelope before he gets there, and he’ll share, but for now, it’s a secret he holds because he can – and for once, it’s not a secret that hurts anyone. There’s some kind of relief that goes along with that. It’s nice to have something small for oneself that isn’t going to make Felicity walk away from him or end up involving Nazis or magic monsters.

He has some time that night, after their patrol, to sit down and pop the flash drive into his personal computer. The voice memo is a little over twenty minutes long this time.

There’s a deep sigh when the voiceover clicks on. Then:

“I broke up with Ava today.”

She laughs: mournful, short.

“I suppose I should start with ‘hey Ollie, how’s it going? Long time no see, how’s 2018?’ So, hey, Ollie. Hope your 2018 is going better than mine.”

Another pause. He leans in towards the laptop, like he can hear her better across time if he just gets a little closer.

“I don’t even know where to start. Basically, there’s a demon named Mallus, Constantine drops by every now and then, and recently I was possessed by Mallus and this thing called a death totem. Everything’s fine, of course, except the part where Mallus is still on the loose and I broke up with Ava.

“I loved – love Nyssa. She was my everything for so long. You, Ollie, well, I loved you, too, even if it started out as a petty twenty-year-old’s revenge on her sister. But you and Nyssa, you two complimented my dark side. Ava is…she’s light. She’s kindness and rules and scolding me for being reckless. She’s my Felicity. Everything that’s good; she makes me want to be better – and not be a better hero or better trained. A better _person_. Ollie, I wish you could meet her. All of you on Team Arrow. I wish Laurel had been able to meet her.

“I don’t deserve her. I told her it was because of the darkness in me. She told me we could fight that part of me, together.

“But the truth, Ollie, is, I don’t want to fight it anymore. I am dark, I am death; the totem taught me that. But I can _use_ that darkness. I understand dark, evil things, because I’ve been there, too. And that, maybe after all this time, I’m realizing, _makes_ me a hero. Laurel once told me I could fight in the light, and she was right. I don’t have to hide who I am anymore – not my name, not where I’ve been, or what I have to atone for. But it also means not hiding that darkness, either. Because every time I try, I’ve slid backwards.”

She clears her throat. He hears fabric rustling and he’s imagining her on her bed on the _Waverider_ , biting her lip as she does when something’s bothering her. 

“But Ava doesn’t deserve that darkness. Even if it’s made me what I am, she needs someone who she doesn’t have to worry about slipping. Her morality is black and white and mine, well, mine’s shot to hell in shards of gray.”

“I don’t know what to do. I miss her already.”

He’s kept his hands folded in front of him. Now he lets his head tilt down onto them, silent alongside Sara. He knows these feelings all too well. Every time he’s wanted to protect Felicity. Every time he made the decision to keep a secret, to not tell her something – he’s always been worried about tainting her with it. He’s killed and each time he thinks he can rise above it, that he can be “something else,” he feels it creep in, like a bad habit and he’s terrified of pushing Felicity away that final time. He’s afraid of being left, so he’s left instead.

He wishes this was two-way communication, if only so he could tell Sara he understands.

Eventually, there’s a snort, a laugh that’s almost actually amused. “You know, the other day, Ray and Nate were having one of their usual arguments – I swear, nearly two years of them and I don’t know if they’re secretly related given how much they fight, or if they just need to fuck it out – and—”

Oliver grimaces at the image that brings to his mind; he has no need to think of Felicity’s ex and the guy who took over his company for a brief time in that way. But if it means listening to Sara be captain, be happy, even as he knows she’s still hurting over Ava, he supposes its worth a few disturbing images.

**5\. Lost Canary**

Sara finds herself in Arrow HQ after midnight, unable to rest after her conversation with the woman who is so much like her sister. She’s surprised to find Oliver staring off into space in front of Felicity’s computer.

“I didn’t expect to see you before I left tomorrow. Felicity mentioned something about a group called the Ninth Circle?”

“Yeah, couldn’t sleep,” he says, turning towards her, not at all surprised to see her.

“Same here.”

They stare at each other in silence until Sara walks over to Oliver’s chair and props her hip on the desk. “Okay, what gives?”

He inhales, nostrils flaring. He rubs a hand over his face, brusque. “Do you just feel like it never ends? It’s always one thing after another. The island, China, Slade, Merlyn, Prometheus, the Ninth Circle. But then, every time I try to stop, to step away…”

“You can’t.” She nods. She looks down at him, appraising. “Every day, a new hero steps up. Every day, someone decides to commit an act of crime or evil. And I’m not talking about vigilantes or Legends, or supervillains with magical powers like Darhk. But every day people.”

His brows are furrowed in confusion. She sighs and leans a hand on the desk, grounding herself. “Ollie, over a decade ago, you and I flounced off to a yacht because you were a spoiled rich boy running away from the consequences of your decisions and I was a petty little girl who envied her sister’s golden girl status.” She tilts her head, looking him up and down. “And you were hot.”

He cracks a smile at that, the first she’s seen in far too long.

“Think about how far we’ve come, you and I. Marooned on an island, trained by assassins, the deaths we’ve seen, the deaths we’ve caused. The ones we’ve saved. You’re a father, you’re married, you now lead this city in the light. You’ve gone through some _really_ bad haircuts.”

He barks out a laugh. She smiles in return, placing one hand on top of his.

“Sometimes, when I’m exhausted, when I’m battling the darkness, or when my team seems out for the count, I look around and I take in how far I’ve come – but also how far they’ve come. I think about the sacrifices that have been made, the ones we’ve lost, like Zari, like Stein. I think about how Ray’s kept his irritatingly upbeat personality even after losing Kendra, after being tortured. How Ray and Nate ended up being more like brothers, a friendship that’s lasted even though Nate is with the Time Bureau now. It’s a friendship literally spanning time.”

She smiles again, soft. “Just like ours, Oliver. I would never have guessed, that fated day, that I was at the beginning of a friendship like none other. Oliver, I’m as close to you as I was my sister, as Nyssa, as Ava. You are,” she laughs, tossing her hair back over her shoulder, “my best friend, Oliver Queen. And I’m proud of you. I’m proud of _us_.”

Oliver stares up at her and then snorts. “You really are a captain. You’ve got the rousing, supportive speech thing down.”

“Thank you, thank you,” she mocks. “I expect a salute the next time you see me.” Sara sobers up, moving her hand from his up to his shoulder instead. “Whatever this thing is, you’re gonna beat it, Oliver. You’ve got a great team. You’ve got my sister from an alternate mother; that woman kicks some serious ass.”

“That she does,” he responds, voice droll.

“So why don’t you go home to that very cute wife of yours, get some sleep, and wake up ready to take down this Ninth Circle.”

He nods, standing. “You know, if you ever get bored of that ship, there’s always a spot on this team for you.”

She smiles. “I know.”

Oliver’s arms hang at his sides; he makes an aborted move to lift them before awkwardly shifting his weight on his feet.

Sara rolls her eyes and throws her arms around him. She leans into his chest, smelling the combination of leather and metal and the same warm cologne he’s been wearing since he was in his twenties – island years aside. She grins into his chest when his arms rise around her and he hugs back.

They stay that way for at least a solid minute before both of them pull back. She playfully punches him in the arm. “Next time don’t make Felicity be the one to call me. You know if I can, I’ll help with whatever you need.”

“Thanks, Sara.” He starts to head towards the exit. As he gets there he turns back and says, “It was good seeing you again.”

She cocks her head. His voice is laced with an unusual amount of emotion. More like _goodbye_ than _see you around_. “You too, Ollie.” 

Then he’s gone. She moves to the cot that the team always keeps for naps or late nights and lays down to wait for her trip back home to the _Waverider_. 

**+1 Crisis**

Oliver doesn’t understand any of what’s going on. Barry and Sara had both tried to explain – multiple realities, multiple timelines, all converging on one another, apparently creating some kind of black hole effect in the fabric of the universe. In the chaos, he’s seen a version of himself – not the Dark Arrow, but one in a bright green suit with no sleeves and instead of a mask he was wearing goggles, who seemed to be on the side of good or at least universe-preserving. He’s seen Batwoman with her red hair flashing, then there’s the older Flash and a younger female Flash that looks suspiciously a lot like Iris and sounds like Barry. Somewhere, off in the distance, there’s a man with a bat across his chest fighting next to Kara and her cousin. Then there was the blonde girl who looked at him and blanched, mouth dropping open; he thinks she mumbled “Dad?” but then she was gone as fast as Barry, flinging arrows at the nearest bot.

For now, though, Oliver is mostly focused on getting to Sara and Earth-X’s Snart where the two are trying to take down a giant robot sent by the Monitor from the other side of the convergence. They’ve found themselves near the epicenter of whatever is happening, and he just hopes Barry knows what he’s doing. He and fifty-two realities, plus who knows how many timelines, are all counting on Earth-1 Barry Allen to save them and stop them from being disintegrated into anti-matter. 

The moment he reaches them, flinging an incendiary arrow off towards a bot about to take Constantine out from his warded circle, they form a triangle shape, back-to-back, moving like they’ve been doing this for years. He would expect it with Sara, but Snart anticipating both their moves is somewhat surprising. He takes it in stride, though.

“Nice jacket,” he quips at Sara. She’s in the White Canary costume but sporting a new cropped jacket which gives her arms more freedom of movement as she swings the bo staff, taking out an eye on their robot.

“Yeah, decided to stop at the mall on my way here. Didn’t seem like a big rush or anything.”

He grins. “It’s good to have you back.”

“I mean, this is partly the Legends fault; it was the polite thing to do.”

“Can you two chatterboxes cool it and keep this bot from taking out my spleen?” snarls Snart, firing off his cold gun at the thing, causing its arm to malfunction. He ducks, and Oliver shoots an arrow through it; it shatters.

“Thanks,” drawls Snart. With the robot disabled, Snart is gone, though Oliver thinks he sees him pop up on the other side of the fray, next to Earth-1’s Ray, the counterpart of Leo’s deceased husband.

“Oliver, I need to tell you something,” Sara says, quietly. He can hear her over the din of action surrounding them, but no one else would be able to. She risks a glance over her shoulder at him before taking out another bot with a wicked stab of her staff. “I know what you’re going to do. I know you traded yourself for Barry and Kara.”

He grunts as another robot gets a grab at his arm before he uses his strength to flip it over, smashing his bow down on the weak joint between neck and head. “How?”

“I’ve seen it. Remember, I once told you a future I saw wasn’t set in stone? Well, I saw you there, old and disheartened but alive. That’s changed now. I’ve seen your legacy, but not you.”

“There has to be balance. It was an easy exchange; my life for theirs.”

Sara doesn’t scold him or rant or cry. They have a moment where they can face each other, the action in another part of the field of war.

“Have you told Felicity?” she asks, head titled.

He shrugs. “How could I? She wouldn’t have let me go. Our daughter…”

Sara places a hand on his shoulder. “There must be another way. Another balance. Perhaps I—"

His face hardens, mouth pinched. “Absolutely not.”

“Ollie, I don’t have anyone. My dad, Laurel…I don’t have anyone left.”

“That’s not true and you know it. You’re their-“ he points to the other Legends surrounding Constantine as he uses magic to smash bots in between trying to craft a force field that will protect Barry “-captain. They need you. Ava needs you. You’re the last Lance – from our earth anyway. You are a legend, Sara. I won’t let you die in my place.”

“Oliver, you have a wife, a son, a _baby_ —”

“And eight years ago, I began a mission to save my city. Now, I can save my world. I can save everyone’s world. Me for the universe, Sara. It’s not a hard choice.”

She pouts, that stubborn look flashing in her light blue eyes. Her staff flicks out, smashing another bot behind her without even glancing and Oliver shoots an arrow through its neck; it’s a trick arrow, setting off an electrical impulse that shuts it down. “You can’t make these choices _for_ people, Ollie. I’ve learned that the hard way. We’re in it, together.”

He’s about to open his mouth to argue when seemingly out of nowhere, Barry and Kara are standing right behind Sara.

“She’s right, you know,” Barry says, a mulish expression on his face.

“Oliver, you may not be my favorite person – you’re as bad as the Gotham Bat Clark sometimes helps on our earth. You know actually, we just met another bat who doesn’t seem as bad. I mean, he’s still got that dark loner vibe going on, but he actually said ‘thank you’ to Clark and his sidekick is kind of cu—”

“Kara,” he grits out.

“– but Barry and Sara are right,” Kara continues, as smooth as if he hadn’t interrupted her, but for the flicker of a frown on her perpetually cheerful face. “You don’t get to sacrifice yourself for me. You’re a good person, deep, _deep_ down. Your Star City needs you.”

“There’s still hope,” Barry says.

“There’s always hope,” Kara adds.

They stare at him and under the triple set of eyes he grunts, his body slumping in defeat.

“You’d think you’d be more appreciative of people wanting to help you not die,” Kara says, sarcastically. He side-eyes her even as Sara is laughing.

“That’s our Ollie – always a ray of sunshine. Together?”

“Together,” Barry and Kara say.

Oliver straightens his shoulders, flips a stray arrow up off the ground with his foot, putting it back in his quiver. He looks them each in the eye – the fastest man alive, the girl who can fly and lift entire buildings – and Sara, his longest friend, the one who’s going to make sure they save the universe and that he gets back to Felicity, Mia, and William. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Waaaay past the trend, but hey, my first five times fic!


End file.
